When Finn Met Quinn
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Freshman year is scary for everyone, including the tall awkward kid and the new girl. However, everything becomes easier with a friend.


It was Finn's first day of high school. He would never admit it, but he was scared out of his mind. Sure, he was excited, who wasn't, but at the same time, it meant four more years left. He only had four years to do everything he wanted to do before he became an adult and entered the real world. He felt unprepared. Finn was never the type to have everyone love him. He had played some sports in middle school, and he had several friends, but girls never liked him. He was tall and gawky and awkward.

He sat in the front seat, his favorite song on the radio, staring at the high school, his high school: William McKinely High. His mother urged him out of the car and he wearily stepped out. As he opened the doors he saw Puck, his best friend. He waved across the hall and Puck waved back, but continued to flirt with the Junior girl he'd happened across. He approached his new locker, stumbling with the lock, trying to open it but failing.

Finn put his backpack on the ground. He'd had this issue three years ago in his first year of middle school. He hadn't been able to open his lock and that weird girl with animal sweaters helped him. He managed to figure it out after that, merely because he wanted to avoid the odd girl. He'd done a fairly decent job, but he also soon realized that she was the only girl who adored him. It was depressing sometimes, especially when you're best friend is Puck.

He tried once more and sighed frustrated. Suddenly a pretty blonde girl appeared behind him. "Need some help?" she smiled at him. He looked her over, pleased with her pretty clothes, and nice looking face. He smiled then frowned slightly. How had he never seen her before? He ignored it because he really needed help, and she was better than the weird girl from three years ago.

He looked down at her, bending down to pick up his backpack and moving out of her way. Smiling a weird lopsided smile, he replied kindly, "Yeah, that'd be awesome." She smiled again and he handed her the paper that had his combination on it. She turned the lock and the locked flew open. The inside was dusty and gray, but it was his locker. He shoved his backpack inside and grabbed a notebook and pencil.

He shut his locker and looked at her, smiling once again, "Thanks. I'm Finn." He held his hand out for her to shake, and she gratefully shook it. He'd have to figure out how to open his locker as easily as she had. Maybe he could ask her later. They started to walk towards the classes.

"My name's Quinn. You seem really nice. I'm new here, maybe you could help me out," she smiled at him. She liked him, and it seemed he liked her, but she couldn't tell. No one liked Lucy, but she wasn't Lucy anymore, maybe that would make a huge difference. As they walked past a sign up board, she saw cheerleading auditions and made a mental note to sign up later, and glancing at it, she noticed many others were going to audition also.

Finn chuckled a little, "Welcome to Lima, Quinn. I'll gladly help you out. You'll love it here. It's just, you gotta get to know it, you know?" He smiled awkwardly, he wasn't used to talking to girls, and it made him nervous. He knew his first class, English, was coming up soon, because he'd been here on orientation. He stopped walking and she did too. She frowned a little. He figured he'd explain in a second.

"Thanks. Maybe sometime we can go out and you can show me around town. I'm sorry, but, why did we stop?" Quinn looked around this little area. She saw people walking every which way, some picked up the pace and started running to avoid being late. They got yelled at. She saw couples holding hands, causing a feeling of jealousy in her stomach.

Finn looked around too, maybe she was looking for something. When he saw nothing but people he looked at her again, "Oh, my English class is coming up and I wanted to finish talking." After the words came out he noticed a smile appear on her face. He felt a little odd, not sure whether she thought he was weird or cute or friend material. He was pretty sure he liked her.

She started walking again, he ran to catch up. Stopping she turned so she was in front of him, looking up to see his face. "I have English first too, and this is my class," she said with a smile. He chuckled a little an she giggled in response. They walked in and quietly took two seats in the front row. Soon after the bell rang and class started. They looked at each and smiled anxiously.

Neither of them had thought today would go so well. Finn figured he'd hang out with guys, maybe Santana would tease him for his height, he never thought he'd make a friend. Quinn had been scared that people would see right through her, but here she was, with a friend after less than an hour of school. Maybe this year wouldn't b so bad for either of them.


End file.
